Prime Embryo
Prime Embryos are a type of crystallization of concentrated Power of the Boundary and the remains of Azure from souls, and appeared during the time of Eternal Desires, Genesis Destruction, and were sealed away by the Boundary Management System before EvoBlaze: Control Sequence. Information Mysterious and imaginary cocoons that were shed from the True Azure's power directly. After the Sankinshin and Takamagahara system were quelled in this world by the True Azure ending their interferences with humanity once the world had been salvaged from the Age of Destruction, these objects would surface. Due to their roots, Prime Embryo are considered as sacred and divine artifacts, and some believe it was once where the powers of ‘god’ could reside. They appeared throughout the world and helped to stabilize the Boundary’s corruptive power. They are unique entities, in that they become anything the mind can conjure, from sentient beings to entirely new worlds, and are capable of self-observation and governing themselves allowing them to change their shapes to hide in the world and interact. Living beings can also be born from these Embryos, and Soul Eaters are one power capable of designing Embryos due to the massive amount of souls and energy they collect and condense into a mass within themselves. Because of this, Soul Eater, the Black Beasts' power, was greatly admired by some, and sometimes beasts who had absorbed an incredible amount of souls and energy would be growing something similar to Embryos in themselves. A desire is a means to interact with Embryo and their power will respond to it, and it is theorized that those with a strong desire can be chosen by it, and build the Embryo into anything. In addition to humanity being captivated by their power, Prime Field had a great attachment to Embryo, feeling their connections to the Azure from them, and usually are fond of them. History Eternal Desires Some kind of crimson-colored Embryo was responsible for the original disaster that distorted their world. In an odd twist of fate, the same object that nearly ravaged the world in the Boundary’s intoxicating power helped facilitate the appearance of Prime Embryo, which took on the form of amazing cocoons after the Azure’s interference in the early time of the World’s recovery and were used to help restore it. The Saints were some of the few to witness the Prime Embryos appearances during the contact with the Azure before it disappeared. Humanity began researching methods of interacting with these cocoons of power, the ability to create anything from one made many fascinated with them, and their power was beginning to affect the world everywhere they touched. Due to the royal bloodline connections to the Azure, the Imperator was generally entrusted with the decisions of how to handle these incredible artifacts. Because humanity was still struggling with the after-effects of the world's scars of its conflict with the horrors like the Seithr Demons, it was determined that their power could help them reclaim the world. Along with this, the Sin of Blood would cripple the Imperator’s people, who began to suffer from the first case of Black Corrosion, along with the surface of Nightmare: Orochi. After the foundation of the Izanagi Agency as a response to this, organizations built specialized units to interact with the Embryos and help govern them to exist alongside mankind and prevent them from being touched by the horrors of the Boundary, while also studying them as a means of trying to discover ways to preserve the world against threats and to better their idea for the system. One such unit was Azouri (Alpha -No.4-), who Ceronaga partnered with as a member of the Empyreal Union Society overseen by the Magic Guild. But even after this, there were still debates on what should ultimately be done with these strange cocoons and those who sometimes harbored their power, with some seeing them as individuals who should guide humanity's future and others desiring them for their immense potential, Blood Zenith, in particular, worked to stir discord in society over these matters. And even within Izanagi Agency, despite the Imperator’s wishes, some silently believed they could facilitate the kind of system they were looking to create to make the World of Eternity, much how Takamagahara used an Embryo for its abilities. It only served as a deepening rift in humanity, and the Imperator did everything in her power to curb this deadly desire and curiosity with the Embryos, using her people to guard them, seal off their areas and attempt to maintain them for the good of her society. Her fear being that should the Embryos be misused, it would lead to the undoing of their world. This possibility was one reason the plan for the system was put into place, to ensure this too could be prepared for. Nonetheless, the Prime Embryo was a key to allowing the Golden Age to begin, stopping the corruptive power of the Boundary for a time and allowing the Imperator and Prime Primecerius to establish what would have been an eternity of peace. Genesis Destruction Prime Embryos have been sealed away after the Third War of Ars Magus due to attempts of misusing their power when the Imperator's influence waned. It’s not known if any of these attempts to smelt or otherwise create things from these Embryos succeeded or not, as the NOS has treated them the same as the Boundary Fragments and Seithr Cores, keeping most information of these events to the SIA alone. Control Sequence Prime Embryo are said to be sealed away in Gates and Cauldrons the NOS maintains, and are safely monitored by the Boundary Management System. Plot Prime Embryos are not active in the current storyline, though they have been mentioned. Navigation Category:Plot Category:Artifact Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Eternal Desires